Ash Ketchum
Ash Ketchum was a plucky, gleeful, energetic Pokemon trainer from Kanto. He first encountered Mario and Luigi when he tried to catch them while they were riding around on their quad. He is later reunited with his best friend, Brock. He also re-encounters his arch rival, Gary, and Gary's grandfather Prof. Oak. After Mario and Luigi join the mafia and steal everything, they blame Ash. Their friends promise to never speak to him again, and he has not been seen since. Ash has since returned to Kanto, abandoning the Real World. History Background Originating from Kanto, Ash Ketchum went on a journey to become the best Pokemon Trainer accompanied by Brock and Misty. As a child, he was best friends with Gary Oak, but the two became rivals at some point. He also left his friends behind and traveled to the real world, presumably to find new Pokemon. He also tried to shove Donkey Kong into a Pokeball once. Season One Ash first shows up thinking Mario and Luigi were rare Pokemon and threw a Pokéball at them. When the two find him, he introduces himself. The two find him strange, and Mario tells him off. When Mario and Luigi start a band called Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms, Ash shows up for the auditions. He reveals he can play Pokeflute, but his inability to play well forces Mario and Luigi to make him leave. He later gets a letter from Pikachu informing him that Wobbuffet got stuck in the toilet, Charmander set the couch on fire, and Jigglypuff blew up in the microwave. To top it all off, Pikachu claims Snorlax did a body slam on Brock and killed him, though he was actually sent to the hospital to recover. Ash, failing to realize his best friend is supposedly dead, hires the Mario brothers to plunge his toilet. They accept when he promises them pizza. After plunging the toilet and getting Wobbuffet stuck to his face, Mario demands his pizza. When Ash reveals he lied, Mario and Luigi leave to find real jobs. Over the phone, Ash calls Bob and Joe, the men who Mario and Luigi went to on their search for jobs. Ash later receives a package from UPS that should contain his new Pikachu. Much to Ash's surprise and disappointment, the Pokeball contains nothing. Ash blames UPS for the defect and threatens to call his superiors. UPS retorts that his company is not responsible for any arrangements made with the Amazon seller who sold the faulty product and leaves in a hurry, stating the package is as is. Ash, still furious, storms back inside his house. As Wario, Waluigi and FedEx begin to gang up on Mario, Ash arrives to aid him, but Wario replies they're still outnumbered. That is, until Donkey Kong shows up. Waluigi retorts they still have no chance and a battle ensues. Ash is easily trounced by Waluigi and knocked unconscious for the rest of the brawl. Season Two After reading the strange letter from Link, Mario and Luigi set off on a mission to rescue him. Just as Ash exclaims he wants to join them, Brock interrupts him, demanding to go catch Pokemon with him. Astonished, Ash questions how he's still alive, remembering how a Snorlax supposedly killed him. Brock answers that it did, inquiring where he was while he was left to recover in the hospital. Ash reminds Brock how Pikachu said the Snorlax killed him. Brock scolds him for his poor judgement and drags him off to catch Pokemon. Ash and Brock spot some wild Pokemon. Ash attempts to send out his Charmander, but his Pokeball doesn't work. Brock has a go with his Geodude, but fails too. Brock questions where Ash got his Pokemon from. Ash replies he got it from UPS and asks Brock where he got his. Brock says FedEx. Ash thinks the two companies might be scamming them. UPS and FedEx overhear the conversation, claiming they'd never ripoff anyone, reminding Ash it must be a problem with the sender. Ash thinks they might be being sabotaged by someone. UPS and FedEx question who would want to do such a thing. Out of nowhere, DHL retorts that he would, as he is tired of coming in third place to them. FedEx remarks how foolish he is, not only ruining their packages, but openly admitting his crimes. Ash and Brock complain they only want working Pokeballs. UPS tells them to hang on and a fight breaks out between the three delivery men. Ash ponders why they just can't get along. Mario and Luigi show up and ask Ash where the Warp Pipe to Kanto is. Ash replies it's very close by and brings them to it. Ash, eager to get back to the region, tries using it, but the pipe denies him entry. As the other pipe didn't work either, Mario thinks all the portals must be broken. Brock believes some other force at work must be trapping them, but Mario suggests it's more likely to prevent the entry of things from the outside worlds. Luigi wonders what they can do. Mario replies they can do nothing. "Me As Well!" "I Play the Guitar" "You Can Have Our Balls!" Instead of confonting Nox Decious, Ash leaves the group and decides to catch chicken "Pokemon" in Mario's yard, presumably until the events of Season Three. Season Three The Movie Operation: Blind Storm Ash makes one last appearance (due to RandumbProd and Richalvarez splitting up) at the end of Operation: Blind Storm complaining that his Pokeballs no longer work after throwing one (Luigi points out they didn't work anyway) and his game doesn't work either. Snake however points out there's no cartridge in there and Ash then puts Pokemon Red Version into it, then joyfully exclaims that the powers are back, when someone hits him with his Pokeball. Sometime later, Ash returned to Kanto. Season Four Despite not appearing Ash is mentioned in Season Four when the Mario Bros. pin the blame on him for taking everyone's stuff in a letter (when they really did it due to working for the Mafia). The group after reading the letter swear to never talk to him again. Season Five Despite not appearing again, in Episode 74's "Please Subscribe" ending, the Stupid Voice revealed that Ash is "safe back home in Kanto". Spin-off series Ash and Brock are playing Pokémon, but Brock becomes weary of it and suggests they go ride bikes. Brock shows off his "awesome bike skills", but Ash is unimpressed. Brock declares he is not Ash's friend anymore and storms off to hang out with someone else, to which Ash does likewise. Ash meets up with Luigi and suggests various activities to do with him, but Luigi declines all of them. Unexpectedly, Brock shows up with Mario to fight Ash, but Mario, groggy from his lack of sleep, decides to stomp on Goombas with Luigi instead. Ash "confronts" Brock, but drops a Pokéball. Staring into the device, Ash and Brock remorse on their forgotten friendship and laugh at themselves. Ash questions if Brock still wants to go catch Pokémon. Brock says no. Personality Ash is very cheerful, but tends to come across as annoying. He is also very dimwitted and impatient. However, he is loyal enough to help his friends despite his inability to contribute much. Abilities He often uses his (non working) Pokéball as weapon to much failure. He cannot play the Pokeflute well. Despite this, he is actually a very good Guitar player, much to the Mario Bros. surprise. He can also summon Pikachu to help him fight, as seen in The Movie in Act I, Part Two. Category:Characters Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Pokemon Category:The Movie Category:Operation: Blind Storm